Shannon's Dream
by angel chick1589
Summary: SHANNON MOVED TO THE USA WHEN SHE WAS 16. SHE HAD A DREAM TO WORK FOR WWE AND MEET JOHN CENA AND OTHER WRESTLERS. WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THE WWE WRESTLERS FIND OUT SHANNONS SECRET? MANY PAIRINGS. FLAMES ARE WELCOME.
1. Chapter 1

Shannon's dream

_Shannon moved to the USA when she was 16. She had a dream to work for WWE and meet John Cena and other wrestlers. What will happen when the WWE wrestlers find out Shannon's secret? Many pairings. Flames are welcome._

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the superstars; I only own the story line and new characters.**

In the women's locker room on RAW there was a girl sitting in the corner crying. The girl was 19 years old. "Why did they have to find out_...sob..._ Now I am gonna lose my job. Why did this have to happen to me!" the girl's best friend walked into the locker room.

"Shannon where are you? Your match is up next come on. Where are you? John is looking for you!" Shannon's best friend saw Shannon sitting in the corner crying. She ran up to Shannon and asked "what's up gurl? What's wrong why are you crying? Did John do something to you? I'm gonna kill him if he did. Did he break up with you? Babe what is wrong? You can tell me I'm your best friend."

"John didn't do anything to me. And he didn't break up with me but at the moment I don't deserve to be his girlfriend. Ashley it's horrible!" cried Shannon. Shannon had light brown hair. Underneath was dark brown. Shannon had recently put some blonde highlights throughout her hair.

"What is horrible? Shannon look at me what is wrong tell me!" said Ashley. Ashley had blonde hair with blue, pink and black underneath.

"Ashley they found out! They found out my secret and now i'm probably gonna lose my job and everything! Including John! I can't lose him! He is the best thing that has happened to me since I left!"

"Oh Shannon. I'm sure that you won't lose your job. Or anything. Not even John! Now come on your match is on soon. Ill help you get your make up right." said Ashley. Ashley helped Shannon with her make up and got her ready for her match. Ashley walked to the curtains with Shannon and wished her luck. Shannon's music started to play the crowd went wild. Out walked Shannon. Posing for the crowd. Shannon's music was Maneater by Nelly Furtado.

"Introducing first from Brisbane, Australia, Shannon!" said Lillian Garcia, the RAW ring announcer.

Shannon got into the ring and was waiting for her mystery opponent to come out. John Cena's music came on. Out walked John Cena and Triple H. The crowd went wild due to the fact that John Cena was the WWE champion. Triple H had a mic in his hand. "Ok Shannon we aren't your mystery opponent and we don't know who is but I think that John has something to say to you." Triple H passed the mic to John.

"Shannon I have been looking all over for you. I want to know if what Lita said is true!"

Shannon had tears streaming down her face. She asked Lillian if she could borrow her mic. "Yes it is true what Lita said is true! There Lita you fucking happy? Are you happy that you reduced me to tears in front of the fucking nation?" yelled Shannon.

Edge's music came on. Out walked Edge and Lita. Lita with a mic in hand. "You know what Shannon i'm not happy yet. Because your poor fans don't even know what is going on! So why don't I let them in on what is going on?" said Lita.

"No please Lita don't. Don't tell them!" said Shannon who was practically begging Lita.

"Ok well see you are begging I will think about it. Uhh how about no! Right now for you all Shannon fans! Shannon is 19 years old………" Lita didn't get to finish her sentence due to the fact that Ashley jumped Lita. Shannon ran up to Ashley to try and pull her of Lita. Edge was trying to rescue his girlfriend by pulling Ashley's hair. Out came Matt Hardy and he started to throw punches at Edge. Shannon got Ashley off Lita while John and Triple H were trying to get Matt off Edge.

Stephanie McMahon's music came on. Out walked Stephanie. "All right Matt get off Edge before I fire you!" Matt stopped punching Edge. "Ok now I am going to make this match, Edge and Lita versus Ashley and Matt, with Shannon as the special ref. Ok? The match will be the main event! Now for Shannon's match. If Shannon's mystery partner could join us." Someone jumped out of the crowd. Shannon looked closer at the person and she saw that it was her former best friend who drove her out of Australia.

Shannon started to back up away from the person. The person grabbed a mic and said "oh no Shannon you can't get out of this match as you see I am now officially the newest WWE diva on RAW. And you are going to be my first victim."

"Shannon is that her?" whispered Ashley. Shannon only nodded.

"Come on Shannon are you ready to show everyone how weak you are? Or should I just tell them how I got you fired from your last job. Or how I stole your boyfriend or how I got you the most hated person in school?"

Shannon screamed and ran into the ring and started to throw punches at the mystery person. The ref broke up the fight and got the bell rung to show that the match had begun. Shannon had the advantage throughout the entire match. Shannon won the match via her new finisher move crossed chicks. (An: I just made it up so don't ask me what it is.) Shannon pinned the mystery person and got the 3 count. Shannon grabbed a mic and yelled "who is the weakling now? Huh? You are you fucking bitch you drove me out of Australia and now you come to hassle me here in America why can't you leave me alone and let me live my life?"

Shannon started to walk back to the lockers. When she reached the stage she turned around and so "everyone meet the person who stole my life basically..."

**_An: well that's the end of the chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and review please. Who is the mystery person? What's the secret?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Shannon's Dream

Chapter 2: The Explanation part 1

**_AN: hey everyone I'm really sorry about the late update my computer was taken to the shop. And when I got it back I found out that my chapters had been deleted so I rewrote them. ENJOY everyone!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the superstars; I only own the story line and new characters.**

Shannon went to her locker room and packed her bags. As far as she was concerned she was just going to ref the main event match and leave. Well that was her plan anyway.

The time for the main event had arrived. Shannon walked out first. Shannon was waiting in the ring when the Hardy boy's music came on. Out walked Matt, Jeff and Ashley. Shannon started to talk to Ashley when Edge's music came on. Edge and Lita practically ran down to the ring to get the match started. Shannon asked for the bell to be rung. The bell was rung and the match had started. Ashley and Lita started the match. Ashley had the upper hand of the match until Lita was able to tag in Edge. Ashley started to yell abuse at Lita.

"Come on you slut your just a weakling!" yelled Ashley. Edge was setting up the spear when Shannon told Ashley to tag in Matt or she was going to be speared by Edge.

Ashley tagged in Matt. Matt got the upper hand of the match. Lita had broken up the pin when Matt had done the twist of fate on Edge. Ashley ran into the ring to attack Lita. Shannon tried to break them up when Jeff had gotten a chair from underneath the ring and he hit Edge over the head with the chair several times. Edge was K.O'd. Jeff got the attention of Shannon and said "Shannon! Matt is pinning Edge count the 3!"

Shannon turned around and saw that what Jeff was saying was true. Shannon counted the 3 and then got the rung and held up Ashley's and Matt's arms to show that they were the winners. "And here are your winners Ashleeeeeeey and Matt Hardddddddddy!" said Lillian. Some strange music came on and out came the chick that had ruin Shannon's life.

"Please welcome from Brisbane Australia, Cassie".

Cassie ran down the ramp and jumped onto Shannon and started to throw several punches at her. Ashley tried to pull Cassie of Shannon but it wasn't working. Trish Stratus and Candice Michelle came running down the ramp and with the help of Ashley they got Cassie of Shannon. Shannon was bleeding pretty badly and was unconscious. Cassie got a mic and said "well looks like I'm not the weakling anymore and you know what this reminds me of when I bashed you at the park down the road from your house and left you for dead. But no you're fucking fiancé at the time found you. And then the other time at school when I got everyone to turn against you to drive you out of the school but no Trinity and all his mates were on your side and then Sam came to the school and despite what everyone told him about you he was still your friend! What a loser!"

All of a sudden Download this song by MC Lars came on. And a guy ran down to check on Shannon. After he checked on Shannon he grabbed a microphone and said "Cassie what the fuck are you doing? I mean you left her for dead when she was engaged with Michael. And then you turned the entire school against her! Isn't that good enough for you?"

"No it's not because you came along and fucked all up! You helped with everything like getting her to America so she can fulfill her dreams!" yelled Cassie.

"But what did she do to you? I mean she told me when you needed a job she got you one at the same place that she was working at for you and you didn't even thank her for it! Anyway i'm not here to fight with you im here to tell you and everyone else in this ring, this arena and watch RAW at home. I am Shannon's bodyguard for the time being!"

"WHAT! Who hired you?"

"Vince hired me himself. He was there when Shannon was auditioning for the WWE. And when you sent Andrew over to kill her. He saw me protecting her and I even took the bullet for her. And that is what a true friend does Cassie!" Shannon's bodyguard dropped the mic and went back to Shannon.

Ashley picked up the mic and said "umm…… I know that your Shannon's body guard and all but what's your name?"

"Oh I'm Sam." Sam went to pick up Shannon when Jeff and Matt stopped him and pointed up to the ramp where the paramedics were coming down with a stretcher and Vince was following behind them. He looked really angry.

Shannon was taken to hospital. Ashley, Matt, Jeff, Sam, John, Triple H, Trish, Candice, Rey Mysterio, Vince McMahon and the Undertaker were waiting outside her room. The doctor wasn't telling anyone anything.

----- A few hours later-----

The doctor had emerged from Shannon's room. "Umm…… is there anyone related to Shannon here?"

John said "no one here is related to Shannon but we all work with her and I'm her boyfriend."

"Ok then well I might as well tell you all………"

_**An: ok everyone I am going to leave it there what is the doctor going tell them?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Shannon's Dream

Chapter 3: The Explanation part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the superstars; I only own the story line and new characters. I wish I could own John Cena though!**

**AUTHORS NOTE: thanks to mini cosmo as well for helping me when we should be doing our school assignments.**

**NOTE: Mini Cosmo and I are now co writing this story.**

**ALSO EVERYONE I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE WHILST IM AT SCHOOL CAUSE THE SCHOOL HAS BLOCKED FANFICTION! STUPID SYSTEMS!**

----- Last Time-----

The doctor had emerged from Shannon's room. "Umm…… is there anyone related to Shannon?"

John said "no one here is related to Shannon but we all work with her and I'm her boyfriend."

"Ok then well I might as well tell you all………"

----- Chapter 3------

"What is that you need to tell us doctor?" asked Rey Mysterio.

"I am going to tell you this. Shannon is in a coma. She has a 95 chance of waking from her coma without brain trauma. "

"OMG! Doctor are we able to go in and see her?" asked Candice, who had crystal tears forming in her eyes.

"You will be able to see her but 2 at a time then everyone will have to leave you all can come back tomorrow during visiting hours. Good night. Excuse me Mr. McMahon can I please speak to you?"

The doctor and Vince went away to talk. Ashley and Matt walked into Shannon's room. Shannon was still asleep.

"Oh Matt why does this have to happen to her? She doesn't deserve all this. That Cassie reminds me of Mickie James." Said Ashley, who was on the verge of tears.

Matt put his arms around Ashley. "Babe doesn't cry. I don't know why this has to happen to Shannon. But she knows that she has most of the WWE to protect her. Everyone in the WWE is family. Well except for Cassie."

Matt and Ashley left the room, Rey and Candice walked in. then Trish and Sam, followed by Undertaker, Triple H and Jeff. John was the last person to go into Shannon's room.

John sat next to Shannon and held her hand. "Shannon…… Baby……… I need you……… I love you baby." John sat there for about an hour when the doctor came in with Mr McMahon.

"Mr Cena you should go back to the hotel. Have a shower and rest up. You can come back tomorrow. Come back around 8:30 in the morning. If anything happens I will personally call you and Mr McMahon."

John didn't move. He didn't want to leave Shannon. "John come on I will take you back to the hotel. The doctors in this hospital will take good care of Shannon. Please come back to the hotel with me. Everyone has left. You can be with her all day tomorrow." Said Vince

"No I don't want to leave her. I feel that it is my entire fault." Cena said. You could tell in his voice that he was feeling guilty and depressed.

"God damn it Cena get your ass into that limo that is outside the hospital now!"

John leaned over Shannon's body and lightly kissed her on the forehead and whispered "I love you Shannon please wake up soon." John and Vince left the hospital.

When John got back to his lonely hotel room, which he was sharing with Shannon. He sat quietly on the bed as images of Shannon's body lying in hospital came flooding in. He cringed as he tried to hold back his tears, but he couldn't, crystal drops formed in his eyes as he reached out to hold a photo of a smiling Shannon. He traced his fingers over Shannon's face, as his heart ached with pain. With every touch he wished that it was Shannon that he was touching. He took the picture and held it in his arms, as he laid in bed, as his tears flowed into the night.

The next morning John entered the hospital. To see everyone from the WWE outside Shannon's room. He said hello to everyone and sat down on the chair that was in the corner. Randy, his best mate, came up to him and said "hey man I know that you're hurting really badly but you shouldn't blame yourself. It's that psycho Cassie's fault, not yours." Matt and Ashley walked out of Shannon's room. Ashley had been crying as you could tell by her tear stained face.

John entered the room; he held his breath, when his eyes lay upon Shannon's fragile body. He moved with unease, his body heavy, and foot steps soft, as he lumber towards her. Reaching his hands out towards her face, he placed his fingers on her cheek, feeling the coldness that has crept insider her. With much pain and anger inside him, he couldn't think of what to say to her, as his mind began to fog up with memoirs of what happened to her. He trailed his fingers down her body to her hands and griped it tight, he leaned forward and gently placed a soft kiss on her forehead, whispering "I love you, Shannon", tears felled from his eyes and gracefully stained Shannon face.

A faint "I love you too John" could be heard escaping Shannon's mouth. John tilted his head up, wondering if it was just a dream, hearing Shannon's voice. He looked down at her, her breathing pacing in constant time. He goes to look outside the window, where all Shannon's fans were. A few hours had gone by. John hadn't left Shannon's side. The Hardy Boys had tried to get John to go and eat but they hadn't been successful. DX had just walked into Shannon's room.

"Come on John lets go and get some food you have been here for 5 hours and you haven't eaten at all. Shannon will be fine." Triple H said. You could tell in his voice that he was upset about Shannon.

John nodded his head and got up. Leaned over and placed a kiss on Shannon's forehead and squeezed Shannon's hand. John turned around to leave with DX when Shannon grabbed John's hand. "John don't leave me. Please don't leave me." Said Shannon. Her voice was very dry.

John ran up to Shannon and held on to her hand like it was going to run away. "I'm here Shannon I'm not going to leave you at all."

DX said "Hey Shannon nice to see you again. The champ here was going crazy with out ya. We will go get the doctor to check on Shannon and we will tell everyone for you. See you soon." DX left the room and told everyone that Shannon was again. You could hear the clapping and cheering from everyone outside. A few seconds later the doctor walked through the door followed by all the WWE and Mr McMahon.

The doctor checked out Shannon and he said "well Shannon it seems that you are fine just a concussion and 30 stiches in your forehead as well. You can leave tomorrow I would like to you in overnight so I can observe you. Then you're free to leave."

"Thank you doctor." Said Shannon. The doctor left the room. Everyone stared at Shannon. Shannon was uncomfortable being under everybody's stares. "uh I suppose that you all want to know what is going on with what Cassie has done to me and what Lita has to do with it?" everyone just nodded.

"Can you please tell us Shannon you don't have to if you don't want to." Asked Torrie Wilson.

"No I should tell you I can't keep running from it for the rest of my life. K here goes nothing. It all started towards the end 2005 I was in yr 11 and Cassie was new to the school. We became best friends instantly. We then went on Christmas holidays. I was always watching WWE and Cassie had never watched it before and she watched it with me and she loved it. Each time I went over to her house she always had like 10 WWE DVDs out. But anyways. In 2006 Smackdown came to Brisbane and we went to see it. We were still friends. I got a job and a little shop as a check out chick and Cassie was looking for a job. And the shop was looking for some people as well. So I got her a job. She had been working for about 2 weeks when she started to date a 19 year old guy. Not that I had any problems but she had stopped coming to school. And when I would call her she wouldn't return them. Or he was always over there so she didn't want to talk. I got the sack from my job. And then rumours started go around at school that she was pregnant and her brother pinned it on me so she went off at me. Not that I cared. And yea. On my 17th birthday I went down to the park at night because I just wanted to spend some time on my own. She was there. She was waiting for her mum. Her and her boyfriend bashed me and left me for dead when my fiancé at the time came looking for me because I hadn't come home yet. And he found me. Cassie came back to school for a week and in that time she got the entire school to turn against me. And that is when Sam came to the school. He was told all these horrible stories about me which weren't true. And we became friends because we shared the same interests, WWE. There was my brother and his friends that stuck by me the entire time and didn't listen to anything that cassie was telling about me. And yea last year cassie tried to kill me again and that is when Sam and I came over here. So we both could fulfil our dreams."

Everyone was quiet. They were taking in what Shannon had just said. "well I see you are lying to them and making out that I am the bad person when you are. Shannon you're a liar and nothing else but a lowlife that doesn't deserve anything!" said Cassie who was standing at the door to Shannon's room. And that is when Victoria took out Cassie with a spear.

_**An: ok I am going to leave there because the bell is about to ring and I apoligise for the delay in updating this story. R&R**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Angelchick**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Guys im sorry that i haven't update in over a year i have a poll up on my profile can you please do the poll and then i can focus on the fanfiction.

Sorry


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone.

Wow it has been a long time since i have update any of my stories. I have read shannons dream and i have rewritten some of the chapters but not much its more the chapters that i hadn't updated that i have rewritten please read the story


End file.
